The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Existing aircraft maintenance processes require manual coordination of various systems and personnel. The systems and personnel typically exist across multiple organizations. Each organization must coordinate with the other organizations to schedule and perform the maintenance in time to accommodate a flight schedule. Managing multiple organizations provides complexity to the aircraft maintenance process.
In some cases, the systems of the maintenance processes are software driven systems. The software systems typically provide additional or fewer features than necessary, thus adding to the complexity of the maintenance process. In some cases, one or more steps of the existing maintenance process rely on paper based information. Paper based systems are commonly burdensome, slow, and prone to error.